


May Nothing But Death Do Us Part

by todoroks



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere!Kaneki, obsessive - Freeform, obsessive!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoroks/pseuds/todoroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he was stalking him. It wasn’t like that at all. Kaneki was just concerned, was all. Hideyoshi almost died because of him and other ghouls before, so he surely wouldn’t allow that to happen again. After all, Kaneki was supposed to protect him, right? Right? Hide was still here; he was still here for Kaneki to protect, to keep alive, safe. Who else was there, anyways? Kaneki was on his own now. If he couldn’t protect himself, he’d protect Hide. Hide, the one he loved. The one he cherished. Adored. Hideyoshi Nagachika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Addiction, I'm Just Affixed To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki gets caught in Hide's house before he planned, so he improvises his plan to fit the sudden turn of events. (◡‿◡✿)

It wasn’t like he was _stalking_ him. It wasn’t like that at all. Kaneki was just concerned, was all. Hideyoshi almost died because of him and other ghouls before, so he surely wouldn’t allow that to happen again. After all, Kaneki was supposed to protect him, right? _Right?_ Hide was still here; he was still here for Kaneki to protect, to keep alive, safe. Who else was there, anyways? Kaneki was on his own now. If he couldn’t protect himself, he’d protect Hide. Hide, the one he loved. The one he cherished. Adored. Yes, Hideyoshi Nagachika. 

This has been ongoing for roughly a month, now. It was a simple procedure, after all. Hideyoshi had always been a heavy sleeper. He always hid the key in the same place; He told this to Kaneki way back when, and Kaneki was almost worried that it wouldn’t be there the first time. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Hide still lived in the same area, but — Once he found that key, he was sure of it. Nagachika Hideyoshi, Apartment 102. Since it was on the first floor it was always easier to sneak around, which made this entire ordeal easier for Kaneki.  
It was roughly one in the morning, the time when Hideyoshi nearly always fell asleep. Kaneki had recognized the male’s sleeping patterns by now; and they were nothing to gawk at. He woke at ten every morning, and stayed awake either watching the news or sifting through various papers on his desk until around one AM. Kaneki swiped the key off of the panel above the door and pushed it through the lock, twisting slowly as to not make much noise. This has become habitual, to the point his body likely recognized the patterns of movement he took so carefully while sneaking into the male’s house. The door was softly clicked shut behind him as he ventured into the darkened home. It wasn’t a very nice apartment, but it was still something. He’s only been here a couple of times before all of this, and that was a long time ago. Now though, Hideyoshi seemed to be a lot more organized and cleanly than he was back in college. Everything had a place, and even those places had their own places. It was orderly, neat. 

Kaneki hadn’t really taken the time to look around before. Especially not at first, as he was afraid of being caught. He didn’t want Hide to see him here; not yet. Not until… until what? Until he cleared his mind? What exactly was he clearing his mind from, anyways? He knew what he wanted to do. What he yearned for. The inadmissible, forbidden things he would only ever experience in his dreams. But he couldn’t do that, not yet. He’d have to keep watch over Hideyoshi silently, make sure he didn’t get into trouble, into danger. He had to keep him safe from a distance somewhere in the shadows, in the world of the dead.  
Kaneki moved from the living room and into Hide’s bedroom directly to the left, making sure not to stumble over any bags or clothes that could be lying around on the floor. Aside from organizing his ‘stay-at-home’ belongings, Hide was always one to leave his clothes around. Kaneki turned to the bed, moving over to Hide’s side. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like a doll. Kaneki’s hand brushed lightly over the blond’s cheek, his fingers tangling themselves lightly in the man’s hair. His bright, colorful complexion still hasn’t changed at all. He was still Hide; and _oh God_ was he beautiful. 

The blond rolled over in the bed, leaving Kaneki’s hand cold and absent of the warmth that emitted from him. With a small sigh, Kaneki crept off of the bed and over to his desk. Again, he’s never taken the time to search through these documents. He’s always wanted to see what Hide seemed so interested in those times he watched him, though.  
Kaneki took one glance back to the bed before snaking his fingers over the base of the lamp; attempting to find the switch. It wouldn’t wake him up, he thought. He never woke up before when Kaneki would accidentally knock something over, or stumble lightly, so he shouldn’t wake up because of some dim light. It would be fine. 

Kaneki flipped the switch to the table lamp, taking another mere glance over his shoulder before sighing softly. He spread the papers on the desk around, scanning the pages with what seemed like unlimited words. It wasn’t anything interesting, really; just some ghoul talk, whereabouts, and speculations that were all backed up by void intuition. ‘Eyepatch’, that word was mentioned in a majority of the pages. Pictures, references, reports, etc, ect. There was no end to the amount of ‘information’ they had on him, besides his exact location. The latest report had been ages ago, of course. Kaneki knew when he was leaving a trail and when he wasn’t. 

“…Kaneki?” 

In that instant, Kaneki froze, his blood ran cold, and his stomach plummeted. No. Not this. _No. He wasn’t ready yet. Not yet._

Kaneki willed his feet to turn slowly. Soon enough, he was facing the beautiful chocolate eyes that he adored from a distance for so long; and now, they were looking right at him. For the first time in such a long time, they met each other’s gaze knowingly. The feeling sent shivers down Kaneki’s spine, along with an avalanche of worry and doubt and fear. It took the ghoul a minute to recollect his thoughts and to swallow the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. 

“H-Hide… I’m— ”

And just like that, Hideyoshi was off of the bed, and pressing himself against Kaneki tightly. “Where… Where’d you go, man?! I’ve been looking for you— I was— ” 

There was that familiar crack of a voice, the tide that rolled in only to crash back into itself and pour down a wall of tears. And with it, came Hideyoshi’s hands gripping onto the back of Kaneki’s shirt, his face burying itself against his chest. It was so blatant he was struggling with himself; what else could Kaneki do? He had to—  
The ghoul’s hands snaked themselves around Hide, pulling him closer to Kaneki. He felt his heartbeat against his chest, felt the warmth of the boy, the smell— Everything that Kaneki had been yearning to feel for over the month he’d been back. It was finally here, but— No, Kaneki had to control himself. Now was not the time to act upon the thoughts and feelings he so wanted to. 

“It’s okay, Hide..” Kaneki cooed, running his hands up the blond’s spine and eventually into his locks. “I’m here now.” The male before him collapsed; Kaneki could feel it: the relaxation of muscles that leant against his own body, trust in the albino’s arms. Hideyoshi screamed vulnerability. The restraint— The amount of self-power it took for Kaneki to keep holding Hideyoshi; to not yet explore him like he wanted, was great. Because Kaneki had power. This moment of ephemeral power was enough to tide Kaneki over. Right now, if he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with this boy. 

Kaneki Ken loved Hideyoshi Nagachika, but _God, did he ever want to be the one to kill him._

He wanted to feel the pulse of his neck under his fingers as he grasped at it, wanted to hear how Hide could scream out of pain and pleasure simultaneously. He wanted to feel Hide’s body underneath him, struggling to breathe and to move. He wanted to watch as the blood poured down the blond’s porcelain skin, he wanted to see as the fear in the man’s eyes turned into a lidded gaze. He wanted _Hide._

 

Hide was perfect. His body was trembling in Kaneki’s arms, holding him tight as he leant against him. Kaneki couldn’t ask for a better reunion, as sudden and unprepared as it was. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, right? He’d have to do it now.  
Tracing thumbs over the sides of Hide’s cheeks, Kaneki looked into the blond’s eyes. He definitely hadn’t planned to do this so soon. “Look, I just got back, and I need somewhere to stay, so… if it’s not too much of a burden on you—” 

“Of course.” 

The response definitely caught Kaneki off-guard. 

“A-Are you sure?” Faking innocence, Kaneki widened his eyes and tilted his head a bit, allowing his fingers to slide down from the male’s face and onto his shoulders. The surprise factor of the entire thing wasn’t something that needed to be forced, however. He just needed to get Hide where he wanted him. Like he wanted him. The way and position that he’s been hoping and wishing for since he returned; something that Kaneki only thought as fiction until the absence of the boy nearly drove him mad. 

Hideyoshi nodded, a smile now forming into his expression, “I’m really glad you’re back, ‘neki.” 

Kaneki pulled his friend closer with that remark, his smile turning to a smirk only when he was out of the line of sight of the blond man. 

“Believe me, Hide. I’m glad to be back.”


	2. You're Mine Without A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy c;;; 
> 
> . . . . . Someone send me a bible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SO SORRY I PROCRASTINATED SO MUCH. I have a lot of school work and aH. It's here now though. I did it.

The night was spent with catching up. Lots of it. By the time dawn broke through the sky’s blanket of darkness, Hide was practically drooling on Kaneki’s lap. Yeah, Kaneki figured that the blond would fall asleep. After all he’d disrupted his sleep patterns. It’s hard to break a habit that’s been formed gradually and practiced regularly. Nearly impossible at first, actually. Kaneki had experienced that first hand, and though the situation was on a more grand scale it was the same thing when generalized.  
The last time Kaneki slept normally, when was that? At this point it seemed like he _never_ slept normally. He had a schedule, and tonight was disrupting it. Just like _he_ was disrupting Hideyoshi’s. He wouldn’t complain, though. This was the first real contact he’s had with the boy in a very long time. Sure, before he could always look, but that was not nearly the same as talking, touching… 

Kaneki looked down to the sleeping blond, tracing over his features. He was so pretty. Like a doll. He looked fragile, weak, vulnerable. Reiterating the thoughts from earlier only grew his temptation; Kaneki couldn’t rush this, though. No, rushing this would destroy the enjoyment of waiting, would it not? After all, a meal tasted better when you were more longing for it.

The sun was starting to reveal itself once again. Kaneki didn’t sleep, as he wouldn’t during these hours. Later he’d surely be tired, he usually slept when Hide would go to work. He’d have to fix that. After all, soon enough Hide wouldn’t have to rely on work anymore. Kaneki ran his hands through the blond-brown locks Hideyoshi owned, stirring the boy awake. The male quickly jolted up when he realized he’d fallen fast asleep on Kaneki’s lap, causing the ghoul to laugh a bit at the embarrassed expression that crossed his face. 

Kaneki smiled, “‘Morning.” 

Hide laughed off the embarrassment, scratching at the back of his neck. “Uh— Morning, ‘Neki,” he said. 

Kaneki stood, yawning and stretching. It was a bit early to be waking up, but Kaneki didn’t want to sit and stare at Hide any longer. It was only stirring things around in his mind; he’s had enough conscious-dreaming for now. “We should do something today, don’t you think? You don’t have work today, do you?” Kaneki said, his breath catching in his throat. He’d let that slip. Shit. If what he’d said last night was true, he wouldn’t know Hide’s schedule. He wouldn’t notice, maybe— Kaneki coughed, avoiding eye contact with the other.  
Hideyoshi shrugged out of view of the ghoul, staring at the build of the man. He’d certainly built up muscle since he’s last seen him.

_‘Eyepatch, huh…?’_

Hide had hardly been paying attention to the other’s speech. He’d almost missed the fact Kaneki had stopped talking. “You wanna… do something? Like what? It’s Saturday, so I don’t have to check in today.. Not that I was plannin’ on it anyways.” He stood, circling around Kaneki to look at him face-to-face. “I guess we could go somewhere… Or we could just order in and watch some of the shitty horror movies I have, hm? I don’t get to have a partner to watch ‘em with that often, y’know.” 

Kaneki shrugged, “You’d be the only one eating, so..” Kaneki saw the papers, he knew that Hideyoshi was tracking him; Hide wasn’t an oblivious guy, so Kaneki could figure that Hide had long since known about all of this. Earlier, maybe, Kaneki would be distraught about Hide finding out. He’d be worried, scared, cowering. But it was clear that if Hide _did_ know, he didn’t care in the least. Kaneki was here, and that’s all Hide needed, right?  
Hah, it was good. It meant Hide would be easier to break in; Hide would _need_ Kaneki. 

“That’s true.” Hide smiled a bit. It was nice to know that it wasn’t one-sided, the knowledge. It made him feel more at ease. He didn’t have to hide anything from Kaneki. They could both be calm; and if anything, relaxation was something he needed. “What then? Wanna go to a café or something? It’s starting to get cold outside, y’know. A coffee might be nice— At least, for you. Black coffee’s too bitter for me. I’d rather have a cappuccino or somethin’ like that~” 

Kaneki laughed a bit and nodded, sighing as he walked into the kitchen and leant against the counter. “Go get dressed, then. I mean, I’m still in my clothes from yesterday so,” He smiled, gesturing for Hide to leave the room.  
It didn’t take long for Hide to throw on a pair of shorts and a jacket. It was almost nostalgic; he looked just like how he did before this whole mess happened. 

— 

It was pretty chilly out, but Kaneki wasn’t really fazed by it. Hide, on the other hand, seemed like he was about to freeze his ass off. Cars were honking, people talking on their phones as they past by— walking hurriedly to an event, or a meeting. Everything was bustling, and it was only Saturday. Not everyone got this day off, huh. Kaneki looked to Hide and pulled a face. “You okay?” He asked, gesturing the shaking boy. 

Hide grinned and nodded, “Ya, it’s just a little cold.” 

Kaneki huffed and shook his head, “I told you, didn’t I? You should’a put on a hoodie instead of that thin jacket.” He’d stopped in his place, beginning to pull off his own blue hoodie. Despite Hideyoshi’s protests, Kaneki threw the piece of clothing to him with a mumbled _‘shut up already’._  
Hide grumbled, taking the hoodie and fumbling with it, the blood that had rushed to his face clashing with the biting chill of the wind.  
Kaneki chuckled to himself as the blond shuffled around, pulling on the — slightly short — hoodie. He looked cute, sorta. Grumpy, but still cute. 

For the remainder of the walk, Hideyoshi complained about the cold weather, despite it being his own fault of not owning a warmer jacket. Kaneki didn’t understand it; Hide could be such little kid sometimes. It was entertaining, though.  
The heat of the café they walked into calmed his complaints however, and soon his chatter died down almost immediately.  
It was a nice little shop; Nothing compared to the atmosphere of Anteiku, though. It felt a bit less cozy, more strange than the open windowed Anteiku. Hide and Kaneki slid into a booth on the interior of the shop, away from the cold the windows often gave off. As expected, Hide ordered a regular cappuccino, and Kaneki a simple black coffee.  
Kaneki leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He smiled a bit, “What have you been doing while I was gone, anyways?” He asked. Kaneki wasn’t kidding himself. He knew what Hide’d been doing. But, he needed a way to distract Hideyoshi, and this was the perfect question. It would make him uncomfortable for sure. Squirmy. He knew Hide well enough by now to predict how the boy’d react. There was no point in trying to make the boy trust him right now; Hide could leave whenever he wanted to. That wasn’t something Kaneki could simply have, now was it? He’d do this now, even if earlier he’d planned on waiting— This was something that he just _couldn’t_ wait for. 

Hide shrugged, looking down at the table and scratching at the back of his neck. “Honestly? I was looking for you, man. I knew I could get information out of the CCG, so I got a place there and started rummaging through their files. I went off on my own often, since I wasn’t assigned to the Eyepatch case. So needless to say, I was getting home very late, and not getting nearly enough sleep..” He spoke with a quiet tone, looking around the café, keeping his eyes away from Kaneki.  
Kaneki snaked his fingers into his front pocket, pulling out a small white tablet and slipping it into his mouth. He nodded, pushing the thing under his tongue. “You were?” He pulled the blond’s attention back to him, smiling a bit. “That’s actually… really nice to think about— That you did all that for me, I mean to say.” 

“Of course I did!” Hide’s attention was now glued back onto Kaneki, looking him up and down. “I care about you a lot, man! You were my best friend, how could I not look for you?” 

Kaneki had jumped a bit at the raising of Hide’s voice, and motioned for him to turn it down a notch. He kept his mouth shut on the subject, taking a small breath. “Can I try yours?” He pointed to the cup of coffee Hide had been absentmindedly sipping at, eyeing it curiously. (Whether the curious-aspect of it be acted out or not.)  
Hide tilted his head a bit, narrowing his eyes, “You wanna try _this?_ You know it’ll just taste horrible to you, man—” 

“Yeah, but I just wanna try it. It _is_ coffee after all. Who’s to say it won’t taste okay?” 

Hide eyed the man for a minute, but eventually he sighed and pushed the cup toward Kaneki. “Knock y’rself out, I guess.” 

Kaneki smiled politely, taking the cup in both hands and pulling it to his mouth; there may have been a shred of doubt about doing all of this before, but Kaneki knew that he couldn’t let Hide leave him. Not after everything that’s happened. How far he’s come. Hide had to be safe, and the only way to do that was to keep him for himself.  
Solidifying his thoughts, Kaneki pushed the tablet out of his mouth and into Hide’s drink. Them he faked taking a gulp of it, scrunched up his face, and handed the cup back to Hideyoshi. 

“…That’s gross.” 

Hide snickered, “See? What’d I tell ya, ‘Neki!” His laughing increased, “You should’a listened! It tastes bad, doesn’t it!” He seemed to be in tears at this point, gently banging his hand against the table as that familiar grin spread across his lips. Kaneki couldn’t help smiling to himself, that grin was damned contagious. 

Hide took a few more sips of his drink after he calmed himself down, licking the rest of the foam off his lips after he finished. 

“Hide, how do you feel about me? About… all of this?” 

The question probably took him aback, because he paused before setting the cup down and staring at Kaneki. His features went blank for a moment, before he looked down. “How do I feel? ….Happy, I think. I just… I missed you a lot, Kaneki.” The blond looked up, smiling softly. “I missed talking to you and doing things with you. Nothin’s really the same without you. I’m really glad that you’re back. Don’t leave me again, ‘kay?” 

Kaneki stood, nodding. “I won’t. Not ever again,” He replied, taking his half-finished drink in hand and smiling warmly. “Wanna go, then?”  
Hide nodded at this, his grin returning to his face quickly; Kaneki watched at the blond’s eyes suddenly filled with excitement. “Oh yeah!! I almost forgot!” Hide slid out of the booth, nearly shouting at this point. A few heads turned to stare at the duo, though none stayed for more than a few seconds. “The halloween marathon is on tonight!!! Wanna watch it with me ‘Neki?!” 

Kaneki scoffed, chuckling as he nodded. “Yeah, why not?” 

_It would be perfect, too. Hide would be in his own home, on his own couch.. He’d be out of it, he wouldn’t have a clue what was happening…_

“Let’s go, then~” 

_Don’t worry, Hide. I won’t leave you again. And you won’t leave me._

— 

Hide nearly barged through the door, hardly took the time to slip off his sneakers, and flopped onto the couch happily. Once he situated himself into an upward position, the boy patted on the seat next to him with a grin.  
Kaneki took more time slipping off his shoes, closing the door behind them, and walking over to the couch to sit down next to the male. Hide, however, wasted no time in snatching up the remote and flicking to the designated channel. 

_He’s so much like a kid, it’s almost funny._

Halfway into the first movie, Hide looked like he could hardly keep his eyes open. It wasn’t late, though. Only about one o’clock, actually. Kaneki suppressed the smile that threatened to cross his face, “You okay Hide? You look a little tired. You’re not getting sick or anything are you?” 

Hide wiped his eyes, lifted himself up from the shoulder he was leaning on, and shrugged weakly. 

“I… Dunno. I jus’ feel a ‘lil tired…” He slurred, almost immediately falling back down and against Kaneki. The blond frowned, every time he blinked was only more of a struggle to keep his lids apart from each other, and Kaneki could tell. It was exhilarating. He clung to Kaneki, trying to keep himself upright. “I don’ feel good…” 

Kaneki bit his lip to keep himself from smiling, though his eyes said it all. 

_Can’t imagine Hide’s having the easiest time seeing that right now, though~_

“It’s okay,” Kaneki started, pressing his lips against Hide’s forehead. “You probably just have a fever. It was pretty cold outside earlier, huh?” He whispered, pulling away and standing up. He watched as Hide fell on his side weakly, clearly struggling to keep his consciousness, to gain control of his body. Only then did Kaneki allow the smile to cross his face, the adrenaline to pump freely through his veins. 

“Come on, Hide. I’ll make sure you’re safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm steamy 
> 
> I'm professional I swear


End file.
